Daxius
Daxius is an Iron Golem that Jordan and Cierra built to protect Ventopia, then later returned as a Dwarven. Centurian in Skyrim and returned again as Liberty Prime in the Capital Wastelands of Washington, D.C. He was later killed by the Enclave. A Minecraft Tale In A Minecraft Tale, Venturian built Daxius to protect Ventopia from Tree Pigs, and all monsters who plan on entering. They brought Daxius with them on their way to the stronghold to kill the monsters who attack the portal. Then they all died, respawned, returned and Jordan immediatly saw that Daxius entered the portal himself. He eventually died in The End. When Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra returned to Ventopia they put him back in his position. He made multiple cameos in other Minecraft videos after the Main Series, as well. A Skyrim Tale Like Lil' Vent, Daxius has traveled into the land of Skyrim in a different form. He was made of Iron before and he returned gold, he has basically become a Dwarven Automaton built by Poet. He is built with more abilities and powers. Before the Battle in Whiterun, Poet was smart and made Daxius II for the battle. Left 4 Dead 2 Daxius appears as a tank in the Minecraft mod and attacks the gang. After his defeat at the hands of the crew, he was accused of treason, But soon forgiven due to that they did not look like his friends. Powers In Minecraft, he wasn't given any powers, he was just made of Iron and was very strong. But when Poet rebuilt him into a Centurian, he was given many more powers such as Steam Breath, Plate Armor, Blades and Hammers for Hands, and extreme strength. Daxius also had many forms in A Minecraft Tale. In Fallout 3 he is an enormous steel robot containing medium sized nukes as well as laser sight (made out of ammonite).He also became near-invincible even to nukes. He dose have one weakness, orbital strikes. A Fallout Tale Daxius traveled to Washington, D.C. in a form similar to his form in A Minecraft Tale. He was introduced in the 27th episode. In the Fallout Tale, Daxius is an enormous steel robot in the Brotherhood of Steel fortress and has been dubbed Liberty Prime. He has for some reason developed an extreme hatred of communism. Though he may have been altered by the U.S. military, RobCo Industries and General Atomics International to win over China during the Anchorage War. It is unknown how Daxius was captured. He talks now though it is mostly anti communist propaganda and pro democratic rally's. Since this is the first time he's ever talked, he could have always have been anti-communist or he could have been programmed to be his way by the U.S Military. Daxius thinks that the Enclave are Chinese communists. Reginald Rothchild said the brotherhood will be using Daxius against the Enclave satellite relay station. Death Daxius sadly meet his end at the hands of the Enclave when their Mobile Base Crawler called in a orbital strike on him. Cywren and Venturian were horrified by his death. Rothchild also was depressed when he learned of Daxius destuction as this meet that all his hard went down the drain and the Brotherhood lost it's one advantage over the Enclave. Cywren and Rothchild vowed to rebuild him, better than before. He had lived a long way through the series, making it to episode 56. He is being rebuilt but it should take a few years. Quotes (Fallout) "Communism is the very definition of failure!" "Liberty Prime is online. All systems nominal. Weapons hot. Mission: the destruction of any and all Chinese communists!" "Obstruction detected. Composition: Titanium alloy supplemented by photonic resonance barrier. Probability of mission hindrance: 0%." "Embrace democracy or be eradicated!" "Death is a preferable alternative to communism." "Catastrophic... system... failure... Initiating core shutdown as per emergency initiative 2682209... I die, so that democracy may... live..." Category:A Minecraft Tale Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Poet Category:Protagonist Category:Minecraft Category:Skyrim Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Another Minecraft Tale Category:A Fallout Tale Category:A Fallout Tale characters Category:A Fallout Tale Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:RobCo Industries Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Fallout Robot